


我爱你

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233





	我爱你

私设.ooc致歉/七夕应景，要从标题开始  
趁着一轮训练结束，花落松口气靠在椅背上，正捏着眉心闭目养神，就听见手机消息提示音响起。  
点开手机发现是条微博通知，花落想都没想就知道是祁醉那个逼。  
果然，微博内容配图：正在扎头发一脸茫然看镜头的于炀，以及一桌得不到聚焦一丝宠幸的美食。  
配文：花神吃了吗？@Knight—Flower  
直接骂人必然不可，于是花落灵机一动，开启首字母搞事模式。  
“qzntmybzbmbhhpyy，zszbbwgsm，我很忙的，OK？”  
一时间登热评第一。  
花·计划通·落√。  
评论底下一溜的回复问花神说了什么。花落粗略看了一下，傲娇（花哥！莫打脸！）的用鼻子哼出一个音，就把手机撂在一边了。  
与此同时，成员为三个队员和soso的小群内，群主soso发言：晚训取消，快点滚蛋。  
“得嘞，so哥，立刻。”  
“好的爸爸。”  
“懂了。”  
三人刷一下齐齐站起来，然后一言不发往外走。  
“？？？”刚准备再开一局四排的花落一脸懵逼，看见几个人和走进来的soso进行意味深长的眼神交流后，更懵逼了。  
为什么，明明是一个队的电影，我却不配出场。  
“你又搞什么？”花落又靠回椅背上，没好气的白了soso一眼。  
“我干什么？”soso单膝挤进花落腿间，一手撑着扶手一手搭着椅背。  
“花神知不知道，”soso说着低头附在花落耳边，声音压低，禁欲又诱惑，“今天是什么日子？”  
花落最受不了就是soso这样和他说话，低沉的声音撞击耳膜，一下又一下，心脏都忍不住蜷缩起来。  
“什么…日子？”花落闭了闭眼睛，一时间禁锢在耳边酥麻的感觉中挣脱不出，只是呆呆地跟着重复。  
“猜猜看。”  
“八月七，星期三，和TGC约了练习赛…”  
soso听着话题分分钟移到工作汇报上，不爽的轻咬了一口花落的耳廓，追问，“还有呢？”  
“别咬。还能有什么，没了。”花落缩着脖子躲避soso的动作。  
soso无奈站直身子，揉揉男朋友的发顶，“哎…说你什么好。”  
“说我？我还没说你呢！他们怎么都走了？”  
“哦～你是队长，你问我？”  
“老so逼，别以为我不知道他们都听你的。”  
“好了，今天是七夕，都陪女朋友去了。您老人家不过节，人家还得呢不是？”soso说着，话锋一转，语气宛若弃妇，“我嘛…”  
“你…？”花落被soso一顿操作整的跟不上话题。  
“孤家寡人，独守空房。”  
瞧您可真会放屁，你晚上都在空房干空气？花落磨牙，“好啊，守你的空房去吧，我跟电脑新婚燕尔。  
“…”  
“对不起我错了，宝贝儿，我们吃晚饭去吧。”  
“哼。”  
花落看在男朋友认错态度良好的份上，顺从地让他牵着自己走。  
外面确实热闹，多的是手拉手的小情侣，两人就这么在拥挤的人群中散步式前进，十指相扣的手也没有分开，目的地不算远，他俩晃晃悠悠硬是走了很久。  
到了地方差不多是六点了。是花落没有来过的餐厅，所以他临近的时候多看了几眼，发现这家餐厅外观挺奇特，整栋楼正面都是玻璃，外面是黑色的镂空栏杆保护加装饰，还有一个小院落。  
夕阳余晖倾撒，玻璃表面反起一片亮光，看不到餐厅包厢内的样子。  
院子里只稀稀拉拉几个人，少了人群遮挡，花落松了两人牵着的手。  
soso拉着花落的胳膊停下，重新牵起他的手，才开口：“走吧。  
“不许再松开，我要生气了。”  
“幼不幼稚。”花落抬手给soso抓了抓头发，脸上的笑意藏不住。  
餐厅包厢都是提前预约好的，所以soso刚拉着花落进了大厅，就有服务员迎上来。  
“你好，林肃。”  
“好的，”女服务员边说边查，“预订xxx间的林先生，共两人，还有一位是您的爱人。”服务员看起来也是见过大世面的，淡淡瞧一眼两人牵着的手，嘴里的话都不带一点停顿。  
花落却像被她的目光刺似的，又想把手抽回来。到底是花落心里包袱太重，但他也不是顾虑自己，是害怕soso在外会遇上些风言风语。就算，他们是真的。  
毕竟那些说辞，大多不会太好听。  
服务员确认之后，两人便跟着她往包间走。一路上soso手都在暗使劲捏花落的手指。  
“请稍等，您点的菜马上就会端上来。”  
花落不在意soso点了什么菜，这么些日子，对方的口味还是可以了解的。他在意的是soso刚才为什么一直捏自己。  
把手从男朋友手里挣脱出来，花落看着手背上几道淡红的痕迹，看看他的手，又抬头去他的表情，好像有点明白了，“生气啦？”  
soso抿着嘴唇，眉头也皱起一点，低头看着自己的手，不理会花落，像受了气的小孩子似的。  
“好啦好啦，”花落主动抓起soso的手，soso的手很好看，手指修长匀称，指甲形状也恰到好处，“我错了，不生气好不好？”  
“亲一下才消气。”其实soso哪里是在生花落的气，他气的是自己，一定是自己的爱还不够多，才总让花落有诸多顾虑。  
花落笑，“你是哪家幼儿园里跑出来的小朋友？”  
“你家的，所以你牵好了，不然就会跑丢了。”  
人常说什么来着？不要爱的太满。这都是书面上的漂亮话，真的爱起一个人来，如何能有所保留？只恨不得一颗心都掏出来递给对方，你看，流血的会跳的，它在说爱你。  
花落凑过来在男朋友脸上落下一吻，哪料对方直接伸手托住他的后脑勺，两人唇舌相交。花落被他弄的身形不稳，差不多是扑在soso怀里，很有点索吻的味道。  
“干什么！等会有人lai…”敲门声响起，花落瞬间没声儿了，他看着推门进来送菜的服务员，兀自脸红低头，还顺带掐了一把soso的腰。  
“菜…嘶…”soso逮住花落作乱的手，捏他的指尖，“菜上齐了吗？”  
“齐了，先生。”  
“谢谢，你忙吧。”  
服务员会意，“您有需要喊我就好。”转身带上门走了。  
“手劲很大嘛，花神。”  
花落知道自己刚才那一下力道不小，有点心虚，“谁，谁叫你突然亲我。”  
“有什么关系，我不能亲你吗？”soso觉得自己火气噌噌地往上冒。  
“能…当然能。但是被别人看见了，不好。”花落微皱着眉，眼睛看着soso不是，不看他也不是，话题突然转往严肃的方向，他一时间有点如坐针毡的感觉。他不是没有占有欲，不是不想让人知道他和soso的关系，但是心里越想，越觉得顾虑重重。  
“说你什么好…  
“我知道你想什么。  
“害怕外面瞎传乱说些难听的话，对不对？  
“怕他们谣传？我什么时候怕过这些？  
“我知道你是顾忌我，那怎么不问问我，是什么想法？”soso看着花落表情逐渐变得不知所措，暗骂自己嘴欠，刚刚的语气听起来一定像是在质问。  
“是我没问过你怎么想，只是觉得…”花落终于将视线定在soso的眼睛上，却不知道怎么说。  
“觉得我胆小怕事，只敢吃不敢认？”soso觉得自己火气又上来了。  
“对不起…”花落不自觉攥紧衣角，他其实有点害怕这样严肃的soso，这让他觉得陌生，觉得他下一刻就会冷笑着起身摔门而出。  
“不必道歉。”  
果然，soso刷一下站起来，椅子被撞的向后滑动发出尖利摩擦声。花落几乎条件反射地去抓soso的手，眼里有害怕，他什么都可以没有，唯独soso不行。  
自从当年soso一声不吭突然退役，花落的安全感已经丧失太多，他总害怕下一次对方就会一声不吭突然离开。  
“我不是要走。”soso心被揪住了似的疼，他刚站起来就后悔了，看着花落的表情动作心疼的不得了。但今天这些事情有必要说清楚，他弯腰抓着花落胸前的衣服，“我可以，亲你吗？”  
花落愣愣的点了头，接着就被soso这个莽撞的吻夺了呼吸，唇舌相接，牙齿碰撞，攻势猛于往常，花落疲于应对，根本来不及换气。  
“花落。”  
花落喘不过气来，只能点头。  
“我喜欢你。”  
花落还是点头。  
“我们之间不需要那么多顾虑。”  
花落迟疑了。  
“公开吧，我要让那些知道的不知道的知道的不清楚的，都好好看清楚。  
“你，是我的爱人。”  
花落平复了呼吸，没动作也不说话。  
“好不好？公开吧。”  
soso说完，从裤子口袋里掏出个小礼盒，黑色绸面，在暖黄色的夕阳下闪着光。他单膝跪在花落面前，打开盒子，一枚银色戒指静静的立在里面，反映着阳光，镀上一层淡金色。  
“答应我。”  
花落心里紧跟着应了声好，嘴上几度张合，却最终没有发出声音。他偏开头不去看那枚银戒，眼底满是挣扎。  
“你…以后，会不会走？”  
若说之前还是顾虑soso在外的处境，那么花落现在就是为自己考虑了。人，到底是自私的。他看着soso脸上带着紧张拿出戒指单膝跪下，心里一瞬间竟是慌乱多于喜悦。他真的害怕了。  
一如当年那个说要和自己并肩共进的人，突然就退役了，自此花落世界里的光就黯淡了一半。  
现在他说要和自己共度余生，花落虽不信soso是那种背德的人，可心却还是害怕的颤栗。这偷来的另一半光，花落舍不得贸用。  
“我不会走。”  
太像了，就是这样的一脸坚定，许诺着不可知的未来。花落几乎可以说是惊慌的，他失去分寸了，无法判断眼前的一切，只是记忆里两张一模一样的面孔带着一模一样的坚定表情重叠，让他心乱如麻。他不知道能不能信，该不该信。  
他不敢。  
花落看起来是咋咋呼呼的闹性子，其实越是这样的人，藏在心底的那份感情就越细腻。  
他们一旦爱上，就是至死不渝。  
“我们，还可以像以前那样…你先起…”花落愣了，看着自己手指上的戒指，刚刚soso趁他说话强行套在他手上的。  
倒是舍不得摘了。  
“就这样，不许摘，很好看。”  
“为什么…”花落忍不住摩擦了一下手上的戒指，手感微凉，大小刚好。  
“我爱你。”  
花落转头眯着眼睛看落地窗外的最后一点光，云层被染的橘红，很漂亮。  
我的世界里，太阳应比这明亮，云朵也应比这更美。  
我有我的光，不偷不抢，名正言顺。  
花落突然笑了，他抬手吻了吻戒指，  
“我也爱你。”  
————  
后记：  
骑士团现役队长花落，在七夕这天晚七点发了条微博，艾特了祁醉，配文道：“你花神我准备吃了。”  
配图呢，是两只勾着小指的手，对戒显眼。哦，还有一桌一样得不到聚焦一丝宠幸的菜。  
soso转博：就知道宝贝你会忘，还好我机灵，直接买了一对。  
有眼尖的人看出戒指牌子，开玩笑地评论：xxx记得给骑士团打广告费。”  
soso回复这条评论：对，盯着这家，以后我每年都用他家戒指和你们花神求婚。  
祁醉：口区。  
———————————  
哈哈哈哈哈  
不知道你们有没有从开头闻到开车的味道  
其实我本意如此  
可是乐乎搞我，我害怕  
（想起一辆车发了三四次的恐惧）  
所以就是清水了。  
嗐  
我改变主意了，我要搞车。  
————————————  
骑士团便是落寞的时候也比那些个战队强上大半，更何况现在在花落的带领下战队渐有起色。新来的队员更是锦上添花，与花落配合的极好，直追他与soso当年的默契度。  
这战队一起来，赞助什么的也就多了，soso这个教练已经逐渐往管理层发展了，差不多在和经理抢活干。花落严重怀疑soso是被电竞耽误了的管理系人才。  
这不，昨天刚甜甜蜜蜜过完七夕，今天又要出远门了。是个人都能感觉到花落的不开心，可不嘛，昨天才彻底解了心中结，今儿就要分别。  
“又去哪？”花落忍着砸鼠标起身拦人的冲动，“就非得你去？经理呢？”  
soso失笑，多大人了还闹小孩子脾气，“经理有他的事要忙。”  
花落把头转回去看显示器，留给soso一个气鼓鼓的侧脸，“赶紧滚。”  
“我开始后悔了。”soso猛然贴近花落的耳朵，声音压的低低的。  
“什么…后悔了？”花落心脏一颤，手不自觉按上挂在胸口的戒指。  
soso抓着花落的手轻轻捏，谈了几年恋爱了，这人怎么愈发小心起来了，“后悔…昨天没在那扇落地窗前弄弄你。”  
“流氓！”花落挣开他的手，低头去拿耳机来掩饰自己的脸红。  
soso将人往椅背上一按，捉了他阻挡的手，当着几个队员的面直接亲了上去。  
“流氓也是喜欢你的流氓。”  
“我…草！你给我回来！我今天不打断你的腿！”  
哎，就是这样才可爱。soso邪魅（？）一笑，直奔门口，和不知何时来的经理眼神交流了一波就跑了。  
花落回头就是一记眼刀，吓得正窃窃私语的几个人立即转变话题：  
“诶…你刚刚那波操作很秀啊！”  
“是吗？谢谢谢谢。”  
“你怎么不夸夸我？”  
花落嘴角一扯，“呵。”  
几人对视一眼，知道要糟。  
“下训推迟一小时！”  
果然。  
“队长，继续双排？”江淮，骑士团新晋流量小花…咳不是，一队新成员。  
“嗯，好。”花落很器重这个新人，一天天的嘴里除了soso就是他，某教练不知道为此吃了多少醋。  
晚训延迟半个小时后的休息时间。  
小群内活跃起来：  
“so哥！救急！@soso”  
“爸爸救救我们！@soso”  
“干啥啊你们？我很忙的好吧。”  
“别打扰教练了，还有半个小时，练完算啦。”  
……  
soso迅速了解了情况，并成功知道自己男朋友今天晚睡了。他直接打了花落的电话，一声都没响完就被接通了。  
“喂～花儿，接的很快嘛。”  
“那不然我挂了？”  
“别别别，说正事。”  
“说。”  
“是不是还在训练呢？”  
“您人都不在这了，还管的挺多。”  
“乖，把免提打开。”  
“开了。”  
“听着，晚训结束！”  
“哎好的好的。”几个人异口同声，然后动作一致地往外跑。江淮跑到门口又停下来，“队长你也早点休息吧，晚安。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
“…啧。”soso觉得自己受到了忽视，“还晚安呢，瞧多贴心。”  
“哼，你这次是去海边办事？”  
管得真宽。  
“别说，还真是。”  
我就是在小水洼边我也得管。  
“行，把你几个亲儿子解救出来了，挂电话吧，我再练一把。”  
“无视我的话？我说，训练结束了。”  
“…啧。”花落搭在鼠标上的手指蜷缩了一下，他其实不是不想回去休息，只是不愿意，他早习惯了睡觉时有soso陪在旁边。  
soso许久没有出过远门了，所以他今天才一直想让对方留下。  
“呀…是不是我们花神怕黑，一个人不敢睡？”  
“你有病。”花落极力让自己的声音听起来平静，soso这才离开多久，要是让他发觉自己的想念，花落觉得自己可以原地去世，太丢人了。  
“哦～那就是想我想的睡不着？”  
“…不是！”  
“好，现在按我说的做，电脑关机，”soso插起耳机，换了个姿势翘腿，靠在床头上听着对面的动静，等到关机音乐响起后，“现在回房间，洗澡。”  
“嗯，”花落不知道soso想干什么，私心想多听两句他的声音，所以也没提让他去休息的事。  
门落锁的声音轻响。  
“我洗澡了，挂电话吧。”  
“哎，不行，不能挂，就这么洗。”  
“等会手机进水了…”  
“小事，坏了哥给你买新的。”  
“您可真是财大气粗。”话这么说着，花落已经乖乖走到浴室脱衣服了。  
soso如愿听到对面响起水声，脑子里画面一下就出来了。花落长久见不到太阳的白皙皮肤，一些地方血管都看的清晰，吻痕未消的脖颈，平直的锁骨，粉色的乳尖，极敏感的腰…  
“洗到哪了？宝贝儿，手现在放在什么地方？”  
“…腰”哗哗的水声里花落的回答听起来不甚真切，那一声宝贝烫到他似的，让他的声音添了一丝颤抖。  
soso低笑一声，“是你自己摸的舒服还是老公我？”  
“唔…”花落正在涂抹沐浴露，被soso这一笑一撩，感觉很快上来了，自己手碰过的地方，都立刻回忆起被soso抚摸时的快感，前端颤巍巍地抬起了头。花洒被关掉了，没有水声遮掩，这一声低低的呜咽也被soso听的一清二楚。  
“哦～看来是花儿自己摸的舒服。”soso在花落那一声低吟入耳之时，就已经没法保持懒散的坐姿了，他挺直了腰背，有些无奈的看着胯间逐渐精神的小兄弟。  
“你闭嘴。”花落草草冲了身上泡沫，披着条浴巾靠在浴室墙上，手已经开始抚慰自己。  
“手别动。”  
花落闻言手上动作一滞，soso直接让他别动，原来是一直知道他在干什么吗，花落洗了手攥着浴巾，不知道该做什么，下身欲望叫嚣着想要得到解放。  
“浴巾铺地上，把润滑剂找出来，知道在哪吗？”  
花落摇摇头，又想起来他们只是在通话，开口声音微哑，情欲占着上风，“不知道。”  
“洗手台右下角的那个抽屉里有。”  
“拿到了…有什么用？”  
“当然有，跪浴巾上，自己扩展。不许摸前面。”  
“不要。”花落被他直白的话说的脸红，这种事他哪里做的出。  
事实证明，真香定律适用于任何人任何事。  
“那许你摸前面。”  
“草，是这个原因吗！？”花落炸着毛，手上动作却向欲望臣，轻轻套弄着。  
“乖。”  
花落撑着墙跪趴在浴巾上，手机就放在手边，他润滑剂淋了满手向私处探去，另一手微撑起身子。自己扩展这种事，花落一直是不熟练的，soso总能将前戏做到最好，他一直是负责爽的那个。  
“啊…疼…”侵入的手指动作略显粗暴，花落退出来一些让自己适应。  
soso觉得好笑，自己还能把自己弄疼了，真是傻傻的又很可爱。  
“先一根手指进去，适应了再加一根，”耳边是花落碎的不成调的呻吟，soso套弄着自己的欲望，想象着是花落在自己身上起伏。  
“知道哪里能让自己爽吗？小哥哥？”  
“呜…”花落揪着浴巾一角，手指在自己后面进进出出，哪有闲心开口。  
“嗯？回答我。”  
“知道…”勉强开了口，声音也是软绵绵，让人一听就很想欺负。  
“花儿，那抽屉里，除了润滑剂你就没看见点别的什么东西？”  
“啊…还有，一根什么…我不知道。”  
“去拿出来看看。”  
花落腰都软了，艰难地扶着墙坐直身子，打开抽屉去研究男朋友说的东西。  
好啊，一根小型号的按摩棒。  
“…你买的？”  
“对啊，和上次的兔尾巴一起买的。”  
“回头给你用用。”  
“我用什么，宝贝儿，试试看。”  
花落没喜欢上soso之前呢，一直觉得自己是铁血直男，喜欢上soso之后呢，觉得是铁血纯一，直到他们的第一次，花落终于看清了现实，他弯成蚊香还是挨草的那个。  
退一步说那也是有人草的，怎么今天还沦落到用按摩棒自己做全套的呢？而且这个按摩棒一尺寸看就没soso的大。  
“试试是他草的你舒服还是我。”  
“废话…”当然是你。这种话肯定是不能说的。介于不知道这玩意是不是能直接用，且花落也问不出口，他索性直接拿了个tt套上（没错抽屉里找的）。  
操作完之后，花落和这位情趣用品先生开始了谜之对视。  
“宝贝儿？”  
“不…我…想要…嗯…”花落一听见soso的声音就忍不住了，沙哑含情的调调，催情药的似的往身体里灌。他忍的有点难受了，暂且将按摩棒搁在手边，手掌虚拢起来去疏解自己的欲望。  
“花儿想要什么？”  
“你。”一个字轻飘飘从花落嘴里吐出来，在喉间千锤百炼，又经牙齿反复研磨，最终咚的一声，撞到soso胸膛上，化在心尖那一片沃土中。  
以爱为光，欲为水，融合交汇，滋养心中的花。  
“敢这么撩拨我了？”花落难得直白一次，soso嘶了一声，开始后悔这次外出了。  
“不是撩拨，就是想…唔…你。”花落又跪趴下去，握着按摩棒往自己私密处探去。经之前润滑，很顺利就进入一半，花落的力气也被抽去一半似的，腿开始发抖。  
“把开关打开。”花落这一声声低吟入耳，soso手上套弄自己的动作也快了些，“宝贝儿，开个视频，我想看看你。”  
“不要…哈…卧槽…”花落确实摸到了开关，但他没有注意震动级数，一开就调到了最大，由于翘着屁股的姿势，按摩棒不断往里冲撞，偶尔有那么几下草到点上，爽的花落软了腰身。  
视频请求突然发过来，花落擦擦眼泪，抓着手机想点拒绝，正巧按摩棒又草到爽点，他手指一颤，眼前再度被泪水模糊，点成了接受。  
“有这么舒服？  
“瞧瞧这眼泪流的，难不成比我草的你更爽吗？  
“那以后都让它草你，好不好？”  
soso见花落咬着手指说不出话来，嘴角的笑更加恶劣，“说话啊？  
“不说我当你默认了？”  
“啊…你…”花落反转了自己的摄像头后才有心思看soso，本以为看到的是他的脸，谁料入眼就是一根狰狞挺立的性器，以及他上下套弄的手，“那你…以后都用手吧！”  
花落虽是不想，但看到男朋友那物什的一瞬间，后穴就开始不由自主的收缩，刚才还草的花落流泪的按摩棒现在好像也没那么爽了，他的身体在抗议，在叫嚣着，要换一个东西进来。  
左右对面也看不见，花落舔舔唇，他伸手去套弄自己，想象着是soso在抚慰自己。  
“唔…不，不行了…”  
“乖，宝贝，等我一起。”  
快感疯狂堆积，终于到达临界点，花落侧躺在浴巾上大口喘息，像条濒死的鱼儿似的，他背过手去把按摩棒扯出来，也没管有没有关掉就丢在一边，然后撑起点身子抬手把花洒开了。（手机：谁又在意我的死活。）  
soso随意清理了一下屏幕上的东西，隐约听到哗哗的水声，在对面突然挂断电话前，他还听到一句：“快点回来，好不好？”  
草！soso第一次知道，什么叫做归心似箭，他恨不得现在套上衣服就往回赶。  
对，路上还得给花落买个手机，再看看有什么他爱吃的东西，连着自己，一并捎回去。  
即使对面已经听不见了，soso还是嘴角带着笑，轻轻回了声，“好。”  



End file.
